Rolling Thunder
Summery of Rolling Thunder: Quickpaw, apprentice of Thunderclan, is desperately trying to rally the chosen together, but that's not as easy as it sounds. The clans enemies, however, are not short of evil schemes, and are battering the cats with deadly, unsuspected attacks. Quickpaws knows, that if she can't do something drastic, and fast, her clan mates will suffer even more! But what if she just isn't strong or brave enough to save those she is destined to protect? Can Quickpaw fulfill the prophesy? Or will the clans be annihilated once and for all? Note: Rolling Thunder is the second installment of Rising Storm. I totaly '''forgot that book 4 of the original Warriors was named that, '''honestly. The first book is Darkening Horizons. PS: Once again I'm so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. Thank you! >':'< Please comment! I'd be very grateful to have your thoughts! Chapter 1 Nightmares of death Quickpaw screeched in terror as Dark Forrest warriors surged around her. Their stench flooded her senses. Low menacing whispers echoed everywhere. "You can't hide forever." "You're doomed." "We'll destroy the clans." "The lake will run read." Suddenly claws seized her pelt. She spun around to find Rock glaring at her balefully. "Find the other nine cats!" "But . ." "Do it! They know who they are." As he faded, Quickpaw realized she was in a battle. Bramblestar writhed in the grasp of a massive Dark Forrest tom, while Graystripe lay still, his fur covered in blood. Cloudtail sank to the ground, a she-cats teeth in his throat. Quickpaw howled in fury, only the find that she couldn't move an inch. Cats lay around her, unmoving. Cats she couldn't imagine dying. Jayfeather, Brairlight, Squirrleflight, Whitewing, Ivypool, Amberpaw, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxleap, and so many more. But it was when her gaze fell upon the limp, bloody, silver body that the full horror of this scene fell upon her. "It's me," she whispered. "They killed me." Quickpaw stood frozen in terror as Thunderclans woodland began changing. The trees became ugly and gnarled, the stars disappeared, and the ground began to feel boggy. When she looked down, she saw mud instead of bracken. An evil whisper sounded in her ear. "You have great power." Breezepelt stood unmoving. "Look at your paws." Quickpaw couldn't hold in a gasp. Blood was seeping from under her pads. Breezepelt squinted his wicked yellow eyes. "Watch." Dumb with horror, Quickpaw obeyed. Blood was no longer seeping from her paws, now it was flowing. It poured down to the lake, turning it red. "it's your choice Quickpaw. You can choose that," Breezepelt indicated Quickpaws dead body, "Or you can choose to walk the path that was laid for you." He looked toward the lake, still red with blood. Quickpaw took a step back, then ran. Ran from Breezepelt, ran from the stench of death. Only one thought ran through her head. "Is that my destiny? To destroy the clans?" Chapter 2 Dovewings Secret "Quickpaw." A gentle voice whispered. The silver apprentice's eyes snapped open. "Oh Dovewing!" She sighed, relieved. Dovewing just beckoned her to follow. It was dark outside, but Dovewing lead Quickpaw toward the bramble tunnel. Bumblestripe was on guard duty, so Dovewing whispered a few things in his ear. The tabby tom nodded, and Quickpaw followed her mentor out of the camp. Once they had gone little way, Dovewing settled down and rapped her tail around her paws. "What is it Quickpaw?" "Bad dream." She muttered. Dovewing nodded. " Go do something out there," She indicated the woods, "And don't let me see it." Quickpaw was puzzled, but she obeyed. When she returned, Dovewing purred, "You sharpened your claws on a tree, jumped into the air, and leapt over a log." Quickpaws mouth dropped open. "But . .but . .How?" She sputtered. "I have powers that let me sense things that are happening far away. They were given to me so I could fight Dark Forrest." Dovewing meowed. "Will you please tell me your dreams? I have the feeling they mean something, and I might be able to help you." Quickpaw looked at the ground. "It all started when Yellowfang gave me this prophesy. Air, Water, Shadow, Sky, and Clouds shall come, Two from each and every one, Five will unite, Till all is set right, Together the evil they must fight. This is the riddle that you must solve, Kin of the kin of the Fires kin. If you can not, both lake and gorge shall run red with the blood of the dead." Dovewings eyes had narrowed to slits. "Oh no." She muttered. "Not again." Quickpaw sighed. "Every night I have these awful dreams. You're dead, and every one else, and then this ugly old cat called Rock appears and tells me to find the other nine cats. That's all." Dovewing closed her eyes. "Oh not again! My poor, poor kits!" "What kits?" Quickpaw gasped. Dovewing blinked. "Well I guess it can't hurt to tell you. I'm expecting Bumblestripes kits." "Oh that's great!" Quickpaw purred. "Have you told him?" Dovewing shook her head. "No, not yet. He'll probably insist I go to the nursery, and I'd like to teach you a few more things before you get a new mentor." "I won't tell." Quickpaw promised. "Does any body know?" "Just you and me," Dovewing purred. "Now I think you should go back to bed. Tomorrow is the gathering, and you'll want all your strength." Quickpaw sighed happily as she curled up in her nest. "The gathering." She murmured, "My first gathering. And not even Dark Forrest can mess that up for me." Chapter 3 Before the gathering That night, Quickpaw, Birdpaw, and Amberpaw sat sharing a pidgin. Amberpaw was chattering non-stop. "Oboy! It's my first gathering! I just can't wait! Can you Quickpaw? I bet it'll be loads of fun! Do you think we'll see some Riverclan cats? That'd be cool! You know I . . ." "Sis you're meowing their heads off! They can't answer your questions if they never get to say any thing!" Dewpaw exclaimed. He paused as Snowpaw walked up. The white tom sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. Amberpaw looked disgusted. "Snowpaw for Starclans sake! Just because our father was a kittypet . . ." "Your father was a kittypet?" Birdpaw interrupted. "Yes and cause of it, Snowpaw here thinks that if he even looks at former kittypets, He'll go soft. The Mousebrain!" Dewpaw snorted. Quickpaw mentally agreed. Snowpaw was a Mousebrain. Not only that, but he was an arrogant Mousebrain. Always hanging out with Seedpaw and Lilypaw, always making fun of poor Ravenpaw, always thinking he was so special. Why did he have to be so mean to Ravenpaw anyway? Ravenpaw was really nice. He always found a way to make a joke, his grass-green eyes always sparkled with fun, and he was really smart. Just because his mother was Floss, from the Horseplace, and nobody knew who his father was, well that was just no reason to be mean to him. From the very first time she had met him, Quickpaw had felt she could trust Ravenpaw with her life. Suddenly Quickpaw shook herself from her thoughts. She noticed Brairlight washing herself out side Jayfeathers den. That was another thing. Quickpaw had never gotten over the shock that Briarlight could not stand. Because she loved running so much, Quickpaw just couldn't imagine not being able to get to her feet. She had always felt terrible about Briarlights predicament, and ever since Birdpaws diagnoses, Quickpaw had been doing some serious thinking. What if Jayfeather was wrong about Briarlights back being broken? If he was, could there be a way for the she-cat to walk again? Quickpaw looked from her laughing, happy friends to poor crippled Briarlight, and a painful realization hit her. Because she was lame, Briarlight didn't get to go to gatherings. She wouldn't ever hunt prey. And she wouldn't ever have a mate. Suddenly Quickpaw understood the reason why Briarlight always watched Mousewhisker the way she did. It was as clear as crystal. She loved him. Chapter 4 The First Cat When Thunderclan reached the gathering island, Windclan was already there. Old friends began greeting each other, and Dovewing went strait to a snow white she-cat. Quickpaw stayed close to her mentors side, suddenly shy. "Hi Whitetail!" Dovewing purred, "How are your kits?" Whitetail smiled, "They've been apprenticed! Featherpaw and Sweetpaw! It's good to see you again!" Dovewing purred, "Well it will be a while till we meet after tonight." Whitetail looked confused. "Why is that?" "I'm expecting kits!" Whitetail gasped. "Oh Dovewing! How wonderful!" Her eyes twinkled as she purred, "Are they Bumblestripes?" Dovewing nodded happily. "Yes, but don't tell him, he'll learn soon enough. Oh, and I'd like you to meet my apprentice, Quickpaw." Whitetail smiled. "Hello Quickpaw! Tell me, have you met any Windclan cats?" "Only you." Quickpaw purred. Whitetail laughed. "Well yes, of course." She looked behind herself. "Oh Sweetpaw!" A little gray and brown spotted she-cat padded up. "Yes mother?" Whitetail indicated Quickpaw. "Meet Quickpaw of Thunderclan." Quickpaw meowed politely. "Hi Sweetpaw! I'm pleased to meet you." Sweetpaw grinned "You to. Hey, have you met any Riverclan cats?" Quickpaw shook her head. "No." "Well come on, I'll introduce you to Streampaw!" Sweetpaw turned out to be really nice. So did Streampaw, a blue gray Riverclan apprentice, although Quickpaw noticed he let his silver blue sister, Riverpaw do most of the talking. Riverpaw struck Quickpaw as being a bossy chatter box sort, and she was glad when Sweetpaw suggested they head back to where Thunderclan and Windclan were sitting. They were engaged in a conversation about the best ways to catch rabbits, when Sweetpaw suddenly asked, "Hey, do you know of any way to cure bad dreams?" "Oh if I did I would use it! I have terrible dreams!" Quickpaw exclaimed. "There about Dark Forrest, and this ugly old cat called Rock . . ." She suddenly realized she was blabbing everything to a cat from a different clan. Sweetpaw gasped."So do I! Rock is so mean!" Quickpaws crystal blue eyes opened wide. "You do? Rock always yells at me and tells me to find the other nine cats." "Other nine cats?" Sweetpaw asked. Quickpaw stared at her new friend. "I honestly do not know why I'm telling you this, but there's a prophesy. . ." Dovewing sat watching the clan leaders, when a whisper sounded in her ear. "Dovewing!" She turned. "Oh Quickpaw! Did you have a nice time with Sweetpaw?" "I had way better then that!" Quickpaw exclaimed. "Sweetpaw is one of the nine cats I'm supposed to find!" Dovewing was shocked. "She is?" The gray queen would have said more, but Blackstar had begun to speak. "Shadowclan is thriving during late Greenleaf, and I am pleased to report we have three new apprentices. Pinepaw, Doepaw, and Fernpaw. Fernpaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat." Onestar nodded civilly. "This is good news indeed. Windclan has not gone hungry either, and we have two new apprentices," Here he added proudly, "My daughters, Sweetpaw and Featherpaw. Featherpaw, also, is a medicine cat." Mistystar blinked. "The fish have run well this season, and we have a new apprentice, Shellpaw." Bramblestar meowed, "Thunderclan has two new warriors, Cherryblossom and Molefur. We also have five new apprentices, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Birdpaw, and Quickpaw. A fox was sighted on our territory recently, but has been driven off." Mistystar looked concerned. "A fox? Which way did it go?" Chapter 5 A Fight at the Gathering Quickpaw was watching the Clan leaders, when she sensed a presence beside her. It was Ravenpaw. "Oh Hi! I didn't see you." Quickpaw exclaimed. "Can you help me find Amberpaw and Dewpaw? I think Birdpaws with them." Ravenpaw asked. "Sure!" Quickpaw agreed. "I think they're over by Riverclan." As she and Ravenpaw headed in that direction, Quickpaw fell to thinking about Sweetpaw, and how she would manage to find the other nine cats. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted in a very rude way. "Hey look! It's Raven the loner!" Snowpaw snickered. He was sitting by a black and white Riverclan apprentice, and Lilypaw was with them. Ravenpaw lashed his tail. "You know that's not true!" Lilypaw sniffed. "Well your mother's Floss. Is your father a clan cat, or is he a loner? Whatever the case, you've got bad blood." Ravenpaw hissed as the Riverclan apprentice, Splashpaw, joined in. "Yea, I bet you're part Shadowclan!" Ravenpaw snarled. "I'm Thunderclan! No other!" Lilypaw snickered. "You're just a no good half-clan. You and your kittypet sweetheart!" That was to much for Quickpaw. She leapt in front of Ravenpaw. "He is not a half-clan! And I am not his kittypet sweetheart! I'm his friend, that's it!" Snowpaw snarled. "Well you're even worse. You're a kittypet, and a half-clan! And so was your mother. She's a half-clan mange-pelt!" That was the last straw. "So who's a kittypet? You make fun of my mother, and I'll show you!" Quickpaw leapt on Snowpaw. "Mousebrain!" "Kittypet!" "Foxdung!" "Half-clan. . . AHHH!" Blackstar paused in mid-sentence. The clan leaders had been discussing the fox, when Shadowclans leader heard the sounds of a scuffle behind him. Two Thunderclan apprentices were fighting. The silver she-cat had pinned the white tom to the ground, and was yanking one of his ears with her teeth. His back legs were flailing uselessly as he yowled, "Lemme go! Lemme go!" The she-cat just tugged harder. "Holler Nuff! Holler Nuff!" The tom didn't hesitate. "Nuff! Nuff! Nuff!" He squealed. The she-cat let him go as Bramblestar leapt out of the Greatoak. "Quickpaw! Snowpaw! What is going on!" "Quickpaw tried to slaughter me!" Snowpaw groveled. Something reminiscent of humor flashed across Bramblestars face. "Oh I can see that." Quickpaw hissed. "Snowpaw said I was a half-clan kittypet, and he said my mother was a half-clan mange-pelt, and he said Ravenpaw was a loner, and he called him Raven!" "Well he is! And your mother was a half-clan mange-pelt, and she was a traitor, and a kittypet, and. . ." Snowpaw stopped as Bramblestar growled, "And I consider her my daughter." The Thunderclan leader looked like he wanted to flay Snowpaw, but he just snapped, "Cloudtail, take this son of yours home. I hope you will deal with him." Cloudtail was furious with his offspring. "How dare you say such things of Hollyleaf! And at a gathering! Fighting! Don't you know there's a truce?" The white warrior berated his son as he lead him toward the log bridge. Bramblestar turned his attention to Quickpaw. She looked down. "I'm sorry Bramblestar, I guess I just lost my head. I shouldn't have fought him." Adding under her breath, "Here." Bramblestar nodded gravely. "I know, but I still will have to punish you. You understand that, Yes?" Quickpaw nodded. "Yes Bramblestar, I do." A strong willed glint shone in her eyes. "But Snowpaw asked for it just the same!" "He did." Bramblestar agreed. "And me, Cloudtail and Brightheart will definitely punish him. But you did fight at a gathering, so I will have to discipline you. But not now. You may stay here, so long as you don't fight anyone else. Go find Dovewing." Chapter 6 The Power of Curiosity Quickpaw trotted across the camp, a wad of moss in her jaws. She had been made to take care of Thunderclans only elder, Purdy, as punishment for fighting at the gathering. Oh well, Quickpaw thought, it wasn't that bad. Sure, she had to see that the yellow elder had everything he wanted, but she could still go on patrol once she'd made sure Purdy was comfortable. A few things had happened since the gathering. Dovewing had moved into the nursery, Quickpaws new mentor was Lionblaze, and Snowpaw was confined to the camp like a kit for two weeks. As she carried the moss into the elders den, Purdy smiled. "Well if it ain't Quickpaw! Nice bit of moss you've got there. Could you get me a mouse? After that I should be fine. You did a great job with those fleas by the way." Quickpaw purred. "Thanks Purdy! Briarlight wants me to walk with her, so I won't be back for a while." After she brought Purdy his mouse, Quickpaw headed for Jayfeathers den. Briarlight was waiting. "I'm so glad you came Quickpaw! Jayfeathers out collecting herbs, so I'm board." Quickpaw purred, "Well Purdy released me, so I can take a walk with you. Let's go!" With that, the two she-cats left the camp. After they had walked for a bit, Quickpaw spoke what had been on her mind for days. "Briarlight, I've been thinking about what Birdsong said, and I think she's right. I think we can make you better." Briarlight shook her head. "Quickpaw, I have come up with scheme after scheme, and none of them work. I have had to come to the realization that this is my destiny, and I have excepted it." "No." Quickpaw murmured. "No you haven't given up hope. You love Mousewhisker." "How did you know that?" Brairlight gasped. Quickpaw continued, "My mother came to me when I was just a kittypet, and told me to follow where my heart lead me. It brought me to Thunderclan, and now it's telling me you can be healed. If I'm the only one who believes in you, so be it. I'll help you. Think about it Brairlight! If I'm wrong what do you get? Another disappointment. But if I'm right, You'll be a warrior! You'll go to gatherings! You'll have Mousewhisker! Don't you want that?" "Yes I want it! I want it more then life itself!" Briarlight sobbed. "Well then let me try!" Quickpaw meowed. Briarlight dried her tears. "Thank Starclan for you Quickpaw! You have given me hope. And yes, I will let you. But what do you think will work?" Quickpaw licked a paw. "I'm not sure, but I bet your legs were paralyzed by trauma, and because you've never used them since, they haven't ever recovered." Briarlight shrugged. "So what do we do?" Quickpaw blinked. "We swim." * * * * * Far from the clans, a scrawny tom padded beside a thunderpath. His coat might have been black once, but now it was so dusty, you couldn't really be sure. He was not young, in fact some might wonder how any loner could live to his age. His eyes, though sunken and grief filled, still held a tiny spark of determination, a will to live. After a while, he came to a fork in the road. He shrugged his scrawny shoulders. "Suppose it doesn't really matter which way." He mumbled to himself. "Oh but I'm sure it does!" A fluffy gray tom padded out of the grass. "Do you know how to reach the clans?" The old tom shrugged. "If I did, I wouldn't be standing here, cause that's where I'm headed. All I know is to follow the setting sun." "May I come with you? I need to find my daughter, Flossie." The gray tom meowed. "My names Oliver, by the way." The black cat eyed him suspiciously. "Yea I guess. Haven't had company for a while, but I guess you can came." Chapter 7 Enter Sky The sun was dawning its glory above the lake. Not far from Thunderclans border, a group of about twenty to twenty-five cats huddled together under the branches of a large pine. Their dust clad pelts, sore paws, and weary eyes showed how far they had traveled, just as their scrawny frames showed how hungry they were. However, those bleary eyes still had a tiny spark of fire left, those weary paws still could hold their own, And the hearts beneath all the dust and grime beat true for each other, and their clan. Skyclan. Their leader, Leafstar, sat watching them sleep. She sighed. "Oh Starclan! Why did this happen?" She looked into the tree tops. "Spottedleaf! Why won't you come to me? Where are you? Speak to me! Please! Don't you care for Skyclan any longer?" She broke down sobbing, "Please Spottedleaf! I can't do this alone! I'm just one cat! Please come to me!" Only the rustling wind answered her pleas, but carried on it was a scent. Leafstar closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, willing her self to remember. She gasped. Sandstorm! It smelled like Sandstorm! * * * * * A paw prodded Quickpaw. "Hey wake up sleepy pelt!" She looked up to see Ravenpaw looking down at her with sparkling green eyes. "Squirrleflight wants Lionblaze and Bumblestripe to asses us today! Hurry up!" Quickpaw stretched and followed him out of the apprentice den. Lionblaze looked up as they approached "Oh good, you're up Quickpaw. Are you ready for your first assessment?" Quickpaw nodded, and took a breath of the fresh morning air, then froze. "Lionblaze, I can smell a really weird scent! It doesn't smell like anything familiar." Lionblaze was about to take a sniff, when the bramble tunnel rustled. A brown tabby and white spotted she-cat emerged, followed by a reddish long haired tom. Chapter 8 Skyclan!? The she-cat stepped forward. "Is this Thunderclan?" Lionblaze closed his mouth with a snap. "Er . . . Yes it is. Who are .." The cat interrupted. "I wish to speak to Firestar." The whole clan seemed to freeze, staring at her in dumb silence. Bramblestar and Squirrleflight had began to pad forward, but Sandstorm beat them to it. "Leafstar!" The ginger warrior ran to Leafstar and pressed against her in greeting. "Leafstar of Skyclan!" The Skyclan leader meowed happily, "Sandstorm! It's been so long!" She scanned the crowd of Thunderclan cats. "But where's Firestar?" The joy drained from Sandstorms face. "Oh Leafstar! Starclan didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" Leafstar asked, bewildered. A sob shook Sandstorm. "He's gone Leafstar! Firestar is dead!" Leafstar pressed her nose into the ginger warriors fur meowing, "Sandstorm I'm so, so sorry! I thought for sure. . " Sandstorm shook her self "Where's Sharpclaw?" Leafstars eyes grew dull and her voice was flat with hopelessness. "Dead. Just like my son, Harryfur, just like Clovertail, Tangle, and so many more." Sandstorm gasped, "But why? How?" Leafstar hung her head. "Rouges. The like of which I've never seen. They were ruthless, cruel, and pitiless, and there were so many! I'll never forget their leader, a black tom cat. It was him who killed my son, and he loved doing it, for he was shouting, "Revenge! I shall have my sweet revenge!" Leafstar got a vicious glint in her eyes. "And that cowered Sol! He helped that black cat kill Harryfur, Shrieking, "I told you Leafstar! I told you you'd be sorry! Do you believe me now mighty leader? Do you?" Leafstar showed her teeth. "They drove us out." Sandstorm was shocked. "Then your whole clan is here?" Leafstar drew a shuddering breath. "What's left of them." Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Ahem." Sandstorm backed up. "Sorry." Her leader approached Leafstar. "My name is Bramblestar. This is my deputy Squirrleflight, and my medicine cat, Jayfeather. Who are you?" Leafstar stood up strait. "I am Leafstar, leader of Skyclan. This is my deputy Billystorm." She indicated the tom beside her. My medicine cats are Echosong, and her apprentice, Frecklewish. They are treating my cats." Suddenly a tawny brown tom ran up. "Leafstar." She nodded. "Yes Rabbitleap?" "It's Patchfoot." Rabbitleap bit his lip. "Starclan has claimed another of us." Leafstar looked tired. "Thank you Rabbitleap." Everyone jumped as a young gray she-cat leaped through the bramble tunnel yelling, "Leafstar! Leafstar! Cherrytails kitting!" Leafstar gasped. "Cherrytail! But Echosong said one more week Grayflower!" Grayflower shook her head. "Well she's kitting, and she wants you!" Leafstar clamped her eyes shut. "Starclan have mercy." Bramblestar stepped forward. "Take her to our nursery Leafstar. In fact, take all of your queens there, and bring your warriors into our camp. I will hold a meeting to discus what your clan is to do." Leafstar let her shoulders slump. "Thank you Bramblestar. You are a noble cat." Chapter 9 The truth revealed Quickpaw looked at Ravenpaw. "Where do you think they come from?" "I have no idea." The black tom exclaimed. "Oh look! Bramblestars on the high ledge!" "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" There was no need to shout. Thunderclan was waiting. The Skyclan warriors stood off to the side, looking very uncomfortable. Bramblestar meowed, "You all are probably wondering who these strange cats are." Only Sandstorm and Graystripe looked unruffled. Cloudtail yowled, "Since when was there a clan called Skyclan? And why in the name of Starclan do they want to speak to Firestar?" Bramblestar meowed, "Sandstorm, maybe you'd like to explain?" The ginger warrior leaped up beside him. "Cats of Thunderclan! Once there were five clans!" "There were WHAT?!" Squirrleflight yowled. "Yes!" Sandstorm meowed, "Once Skyclan lived among us, but they were forced to flee. They tried to make their home elsewhere, but disbanded because of hardship. However, before our daughters were born, me and Firestar left on a journey. . ." "Hey, I remember that!" Dustpelt interrupted. Sandstorm continued. "Only three cats knew where we were going. Graystripe, Bramblestar, " She paused. "And Cinderpelt. Me and Firestar rebuilt Skyclan." "Well why are they here?" Spiderleg demanded. Billystorm stepped forward. "If I may?" Bramblestar nodded. "Yes." Billystorm meowed, "We were attacked by rouges. The like of which I have never seen. They were merciless and cruel. They killed so many of us. The tom closed his eyes. "They were more then just marauding loners, No these were vicious battle trained cats. They knew what to do, and they loved doing it. Every cry of pain they inflicted, every Skyclan cat who fell, never to rise again, they loved it all. These cats were pure evil." It was Bramblestar who broke the silence. "Do any of you begrudge Skyclan staying with us? No? Good. Squirrleflight please organize the patrols to include the Skyclan warriors." Lionblaze hurried back to his apprentice. "Well Quickpaw, there's been a change of plans. Me and Bumblestripe are taking you and Ravenpaw hunting with a Skyclan warrior called Firewind. She's bringing her apprentice, Mossypaw." Quickpaw and Ravenpaw looked at each other doubtfully as a bright ginger she-cat padded towards them with a gray and black spotted she cat beside her. Bumblestripe shot a meaningful glare at the two apprentices. "You two mind yourselves." He muttered. After introductions had been made, the six cats left the camp. That night, the Skyclan warriors sat vigil for Patchfoot, one of their elders, and Sandstorm sat with them. Quickpaw watched from the apprentice den. Ravenpaw crouched beside her, his laughing green eyes solemn. "I feel bad for them. We would hate it if something happened to Purdy." Quickpaw nodded. The old yellow tom was fun, even if his story's were long and preposterous. Birdpaw crept up next to her friends, worry shining in her deep blue eyes. "The question is, how many more of them will join Starclan before their situation is evened out?" Quickpaw shook her head. "I don't know Birdpaw. But if I can help it, not one." Chapter 10 A Gathering to Remember The Thunderclan and Skyclan cats sat on the island waiting for the other three clans. Leafstar and Billystorm were in a conversation with Bramblestar and Squirrleflight. Quickpaw was about to say something to Birdpaw, when she stopped. "I smell Shadowclan and Riverclan! Bramblestar, Riverclan and Shadowclan are coming!" "And Windclan!" Birdpaw added. "I smell Windclan!" Bramblestar nodded. "Thank you." The words had hardly left his mouth when Riverclan entered the clearing, followed by Shadowclan and Windclan. As soon as they saw Skyclan, every cat froze in shock. Blackstar broke the silence. "Intruders! Intruders on the gathering island!" "What in the name of Starclan. . ." Onestar began before Mistystar pushed in front the excitable Windclan leader. "What is going on Bramblestar? Why are these strange cats here?" Bramblestar interrupted Leafstar, Who was about to say something." They have a right to be here." "Since when do loners have the right to come to gatherings?" Blackstar spat. "We are not loners." Leafstar meowed in a strong voice. "Well then what are you?" Onestar hissed. Leafstar glared at Windclans leader. "We are Skyclan." She held her head high. "I am their leader Leafstar. My deputy is Billystorm, and my medicine cat is Frecklewish." Blackstar hissed balefully, "Since when was there a clan called Skyclan?" By now every cat in the clearing was bristling. Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Ahem, Sandstorm?" Sandstorm sighed. "Very well." She leapt into the great oak an drew a long breath. "Cats of all clans!" She howled. "Skyclan once lived among us!" unbelieving hisses filled the air, but the ginger warrior ignored them. "Back in the old forest, they once lived where the twoleg place was." The senior warriors nodded, remembering. "However, when it was built, they were forced to flee. No clan would help them, so they left the forest entirely. They disbanded because of pestilence. But when me and Firestar left on a journey because of dreams he was having," "I remember that!" Blackstar interrupted, irritated that Sandstorm was in his spot. "We thought Firestar had traitored and become a kittypet!" The fur along Sandstorms spine stood strait, and her eyes blazed fire. If looks could kill, Blackstar would have joined Starclan on the spot, whether he had to die nine times or not. "That was not what happened Foxdung!" Sandstorm howled in the defense of her dead mate. She then was embarrassed. "Er ... Sorry Blackstar, I spoke rashly. Anyway, as I was saying, We rebuilt Skyclan, Me and Firestar." "Why are they here?" Mistystar asked. Sandstorm blinked. "I think Leafstar should tell you that." Leafstar leapt into the Greatoak. "Cats of Skycl ..." She shook herself. "Er .. Cats of all clans, I am sorry if our appearance has disturbed anything, but we had no choice but to leave our old home. Rouges attacked us, the like of which I have never seen. They weren't just loners looking for prey, No these were vicious, battle trained cats. They knew what to do, and they loved doing it. I met one face to face in battle, and it was his eyes that frightened me the most. They were like twin pools of darkness, overflowing with hate and blood lust. These cats were merciless. They killed a nursing queen and her kits. Apprentices, Warriors, it didn't matter. Their leader sat on the top of the gorge, laughing evilly as his army slaughtered us, shouting, "This is just the beginning! It's not over! It'll never be over! I shall have revenge! My sweet revenge!" They drove us out. We were forced to leave our dead... " Tears filled her eyes " So many of them. My deputy Sharpclaw succumbed to sickness on the journey, as did Clovertail, a gentle queen. We had hoped for Firestars support, but now . . ." Bramblestar broke the silence. " Now that you have heard Skyclans story, don't you think we should spend this gathering deciding what to do about them?" "Yes!" Blackstar hissed, "And if you ask me, we should drive them off!" Mistystar snapped back, "Well no one asked you Blackstar! Driving them away would be dishonorable and cruel! Can't you see how much they've been through already? If we run them off, they won't survive!" Blackstar flattened his ears. "Rather them then us!" By this time every cat was bristling furious at each other. Suddenly the sky darkened as clouds covered the moon. "Stop!" Onestar yowled. "This is not the will of Starclan!" Bramblestar took control of the situation. "Lets discus this the way Starclan wishes; Without the loss of fur." He glared at Blackstar and Mistystar. The Riverclan leader nodded "I stand corrected Bramblestar, you are right." Blackstar just snarled, but leapt into the Greatoak without argument. Chapter 11 The first meeting While Quickpaw did want to know what Skyclans fate would be, she was only half listening. The other half of her was scanning the assembly for Sweetpaw. "Hey psst!" Quickpaw turned to see Sweetpaw behind her. "Any news?" The gray and brown she-cat whispered. Quickpaw gulped. "Yea. Rocks mad at us. Me in particular." Sweetpaw sighed. "What's he want now?" "We need to find the other cats!" "Does he think we're playing mossball? We're trying!" " I know! I can't find the other one from Thunderclan!" Quickpaw exclaimed. "Same here. I'm stumped." Sweetpaw sighed. "You know," She added, "We really need to find some from other clans." "Find what from other clans?" Both she-cats whirled around to see Mossypaw staring at them. "Oh .. er .. hi Mossypaw! This is my friend Sweetpaw, from Windclan!" Mossypaw was not one to take detours. "I've been listening to your conversation for a while. Is Rock an old, ugly, furless blind tom cat?" Both she-cats gasped, "You know him!?" Mossypaw dipped her head. "Yes, he has appeared to me before, and told me of the clans, and you." Quickpaw and Sweetpaw stared at each other. "What do you think?" The Windclan apprentice asked. "It sounds like it ..." Quickpaw stuttered. Sweetpaw looked shocked. "Then the fifth clan is .." "Skyclan!" Quickpaw finished. Mossypaw was bewildered. "Er .. What?" Quickpaw gasped in excitement. "Mossypaw, welcome to the chosen! I had no idea there'd be two cats from Skyclan!" By this time Mossypaw was totally confused. Quickpaw stopped, realizing she was making no sense. "Sweetpaw could you tell her? I need to scout for more of the cats. Gatherings are probably the best time." Sweetpaw nodded. "Ok. Well Mossypaw, it's like this ..." Quickpaw closed her eyes. "Starclan guide me please!" A gentle voice whispered, "We are." She whirled around, instantly realizing who this star-clad silver she-cat was. "Silverstream!" "I will help you find the two from Riverclan. Follow me." Quickpaw was bewildered, but she obeyed her Starclan guide. When they reached the cats of Riverclan, Silverstream purred, "Now tell me Quickpaw, which of these do you feel like you could trust. With your life." "With my life ..." Quickpaw murmured. Her gaze rested on a blue gray tom. "Streampaw." She paused. "And Riverpaw." She indicated Streampaws silvery blue sister. Silverstream blinked. "Remember Quickpaw, You have to trust the chosen. You may not like them, they may not be your friends, but you and you alone have to trust them from the moment you see them." Silverstream vanished in to thin air. "No Wait!" Quickpaw gasped. "What?" Riverpaw meowed. Quickpaw wanted to disappear. "I well ... I wasn't talking to you, but .. but I think we need talk." "Ok?" Riverpaw was confused. Quickpaw looked around. "Here, follow me." Streampaw and his sister padded after her, a little distrustful, but way to curious not to. Quickpaw hurried back to Sweetpaw and Mossypaw. "I found the two from Riverclan." Sweetpaws mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?" "Silverstream told me." "What are you talking about?" Riverpaw snapped in her irritating, bossy way. Quickpaw sighed. "Well it's like this ..." Riverpaw looked dubious as she listened, but Steampaws face was completely blank. After Quickpaw had explained the best she could, Riverpaw spoke up. "You're crazy! You guys are completely insane, and you're going to get us all in trouble! You know we can't associate outside of gatherings!" "Actually," Mossypaw began, "At a time like this it might be ok ..." Riverpaw didn't like being interrupted or contradicted. "Oh shut up! What would you know about clan rules or .. or anything! Your just a Skyclan dunce! You're not even a real clan cat!" Quickpaw could tell Riverpaws words had hurt Mossypaw deeply. She tried to smooth things over. "Riverpaw, you know that's not true!" Riverpaw flicked her tail. "You idiots do what you want, but count me out!" She stalked off, leaving Quickpaw very discouraged. Streampaw shrugged. "I'll help you. I'm sorry about my sister." With that, he followed her. Quickpaw heaved a sigh. The chosen's first meeting hadn't gone to well. Chapter 12 The Decision Sweetpaw rolled her eyes. "Well that went well." Quickpaw bit her lip. "What are we going to do if the other chosen won't work with us?" Sweetpaw tried to look hopeful. "We have Mossypaw at least." Mossypaw grimaced "You might not have me. Not if Skyclan can't stay." Sweetpaw looked guilty. "Oh! We should be listening to the leaders!" All three she-cats looked toward the Greatoak, in time to hear Bramblestars voice. "I have a suggestion." Bramblestar meowed. Quickpaw, Sweetpaw, and Mossypaw all held their breath. If Bramblestar couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer, Skyclan would have to leave, and so would Mossypaw. Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Behind Thunderclans territory there is a prey rich piece of wooded land. We have no need of it, and as I understand, Skyclan are tree hunters." Olivenose, a Shadowclan warrior meowed, "But would they truly be a lake clan? I mean, their territory wouldn't touch the lake." The other clans murmured among themselves. Quickpaw felt like screaming. What other dumb excuses could Shadowclan come up with? Bramblestar licked his paw, unconcerned. "Well if that's the only issue, I'll give them a strip of ground two tail-lengths wide that will touch the lake." His amber eyes twinkled. "The question is, shall it go along the Windclan border or the Shadowclan border?" Onestar and Blackstar looked ruffled. Blackstar snorted. "Who said that was the issue?" Onestar interrupted. "Certainly not us!" Mistystar couldn't resist a slight chuckle of amusement. "I agree with Blackstar. But how shall Skyclan reach the gathering island?" "Thunderclan could .." Bramblestar begin. Onestar interrupted. "No, Thunderclans always doing these things. I think it's Windclans turn now. Skyclan may come on our side of the moonpool stream." "Then it is decided?" Mistystar asked. "Yes." Onestar and Bramblestar nodded. Blackstar huffed, but didn't argue. Mistystar dipped her head to Leafstar. "Riverclan welcomes Skyclan as a lake clan." "So does Thunderclan." Bramblestar agreed. "Windclan welcomes you Leafstar, and all your cats." Onestar added. All eyes turned to Blackstar. "Shadowclan accepts the decision." He hissed, "But we do not welcome Skyclan!" He leapt from the tree and left the clearing followed by his cats. Bramblestar looked disappointed, but he meowed, "Come Leafstar, don't let his foul mood spoil the evening. The other clans welcome you." Mistystar nodded. "Blackstar isn't the easiest cat to get along with, but he'll see sense soon. Now come. Our clans must meet yours. The gathering has ended." Chapter 13 A Deadly Enemy Fernpaw stood by Littlecloud's side, her mew shaky and fear scent overpowering. "W .. what's wrong with him?" She asked her mentor. Littlecloud looked up from Rowenclaw's body. "I don't know little one. But what I do know, is that I need comfrey. Could you get me some?" "Yes!" Fernpaw gasped. As she pelted form the den, she prayed silently, "Oh Starclan, don't let my father die! Please spare him!" A strange sickness had sunk it's icy claws into Shadowclan. Everything it touched withered and died, and Littlecloud seemed helpless against it. Blackstar had lost a life, and then contracted the disease once more. Now Fernpaw's dear father and older sister Dawnpelt were sick. At least her older brother Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt, her mother, had not developed the disease, Fernpaw thought as she hurried to the medicine cat den with the comfrey. As she entered the den, she knew something was wrong. The smell of death was so strong! The comfrey fell to the floor as Fernpaw saw Rowenclaws lifeless body. "NO!" Her cry was cut short as Littlecloud blocked her from leaping to her dead fathers side. "Stop Fernpaw! You must not touch him!" "But .." "He is carrying the sickness! Do you wish to die too?" Fernpaw sobbed. Her father had meant so much to her. "I might as well!" She wheeled around and ran to the dirtplace. At least she was alone here. Fernpaw peeked out of the dirtplace to hear Blackstar's shaky mew announce, "I say these words over the body of Rowenclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Applefur will be the next deputy of Shadowclan. Fernpaw sobbed until she thought her heart would break. Her dreams had been right all along. The nightmare was real! Chapter 14 Distemper! Birdpaw and Quickpaw sat sharing a squirrel outside the apprentice den. "Weren't Shadowclan awful last night? About Skyclan?" Birdpaw asked. "Well it was quite a shock. But yea, they seemed really prickly. I mean, more so then usual." Quickpaw agreed. "And did you see Blackstar? He looked awful! Just plain awful!" Quickpaw frowned as Birdpaw pointed that out. She was right, but that wasn't what was nagging at the back of Quickpaws mind. "Rowenclaw wasn't there!" Birdpaw looked concerned. "That must mean something really bad happened! I mean, since when does a deputy not come to a gathering?" Quickpaw was about to respond when she noticed Sandstorm emerge from the warriors den. The elderly she-cat stumbled, falling to her knees. At first, Quickpaw thought the ginger warrior would get up, but to the apprentices dismay, she did not. "Sandstorm? Are you all right?" Quickpaw cried. The ginger cat made an odd groaning sound. Birdpaw yowled. "Get Jayfeather!" When Jayfeather hurried out of his den, Cloudtail was arguing with Birdpaw by Sandstorm, who had fallen to her side. As Quickpaw and Jayfeather hurried up, Birdpaw hissed, "Nobody touch her!" Jayfeather gasped. "Birdpaw, what are you saying!" Birdpaws fur was bushed out and her fear scent was over powering. "She has the scourge of the twoleg place! The deadly sleeping sickness! Distemper! If you so much as touch her, you'll die as well!" Jayfeather frowned. "I've never heard of distemper, but there must be a cure." Birdpaw shook her head, a haunted look in her eyes. "There is no cure. Distemper is like hard frost when it touches the flower. The stricken cat always dies. Even the twolegs fear it, for they kill cats with the disease." Birdpaw lowered her eyes. "Their is no hope for Sandstorm." Cloudtail growled, "That's silly! Sandstorm is the strongest cat I know!" Jayfeather interrupted. "Not anymore Cloudtail, she's been getting very frail recently, and the truth is she should be an elder." Cloudtail snorted. "Well I won't just leave her here!" To Birdpaws dismay, he picked Sandstorm up, and carried her to the medicine cat den. Chapter 15 Frost of Death The next few days were like nightmares from Dark Forrest itself. Birdpaw was right that the mysterious 'distemper' was like hard frost when it smites the flower. Sandstorm had never regained consciousness. She had died the sunset of the day she fell sick. Cloudtail had died two days later, in agony of fever. Brightheart was deathly ill, and so were Purdy, Spiderleg, and Rosepetal. Leafpool and Jayfeather worked night and day, desperately trying to find a cure, but all they could seem to do was prevent it, and slow it's process. So far, Birdpaw had been right, for distemper seemed incurable. Sandstorms vigil had been short, and no cat had been allowed to touch her. However, Purdy and Spiderleg had buried the old warrior, and now they to, were sick. Cloudtails vigil had been held outside the quarry. and Jayfeather himself buried the white tom, claiming he had already been exposed. The frost of death had chilled Thunderclan to the bone. That night, Quickpaw snuck out of the quarry. She knew of only one place that could give her any answers. The Moonpool. As her paws sunk into the paw prints of the ancients, their voices echoed around her, welcoming her. "Welcome, welcome, chosen of Starclan." Their spectral voices seemed to say. Quickpaw started at her first glimpse of the water. While she had never been here outside of dreams, she had met her mother here when she was only Flossie. Deep in her heart, she knew what to do. She settled by the pool, and touched her nose to it's sparkling water. Chapter 16 In Starclan The water was frigid, and the shock of it made Quickpaw close her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing in a wood. Sunbeams filtered through the foliage, making beautiful golden pools on the forest floor. "Do you like it?" A pretty meow asked. Quickpaw turned to see Sandstorm standing in a patch of gold sunlight. "But .. but .. but .. you're dead!" Sandstorms amused purr was soft and tinkling. "Exactly pretty one. You dreamed your way to Starclan." Quickpaw stared. "You're ... different. Umm .. not as ... old." She instantly regretted telling the she-cat that. This was her great-grandmother, and a Starclan warrior. But Sandstorm didn't seem offended. "Yes of course. This is what I used to look like. To be honest with you, I should have retired, but I didn't want to. Foolish of me." "You always were to stubborn for your own good." A fiery orange tom with leaf green eyes purred as he stepped from the undergrowth. Sandstorms purr was mock furious. "Oh you big fur ball, you are to!" Quickpaw watched with interest as both full-grown cats play fought like kits on their first outing. Suddenly Quickpaw knew why Sandstorm looked so young. Her eyes were sparkling with life and joy, something Quickpaw had never seen them do before. And she knew why. This flame colored tom must be her great-grandfather, the legend Firestar. "Firestar!" Quickpaw exclaimed, although she hadn't meant to say it out loud. Thunderclans former leader looked up, and Sandstorm plowed him down, forcing him to his side. "Ha-ha, got you!" "Alright! I yield! I yield!" "You two young'uns done playing already? We have a guest!" A matted she-cat exclaimed as she slid from the underbrush. Firestar rolled his eyes. "Yellowfang, you're always messing up everything!" "You young whippersnapper! If I didn't keep you in order, nothing would get done." She turned to Quickpaw. "And now, I think it's time to ask young Quickpaw, why she sought us out." Quickpaw felt all her fears and emotions bubbling up, and she fought to keep her voice steady. "Thunderclans been struck by this awful distemper! And I'm one of the chosen! I'm supposed to save the clans! Yet cats are dying! And I can't do a thing! I .. I don't think I'm .. well ... I just don't think I can do this!" Firestars green eyes were sympathetic. "Oh young one! How well I know! I was young when I was made leader, and I had some very hard decisions laid on me. I know how you feel." He laid his muzzle on her head. "May the power of Starclan go with you." Quickpaw relaxed as she felt peace wash over her from head to tail tip. When Quickpaw opened her eyes, she saw her own paws were becoming transparent. She looked up at the three Starclan cats. "What's happening?!" "It's ok Quickpaw," Sandstorm purred. "You're waking up." "Let us light your path young Quickpaw!" Yellowfang meowed. "Our blessings follow you dear one!" Firestar called. Quickpaw closed her eyes and drew in the Starclan cats scent, not wanting to forget it. Chapter 17 Mist and Snow Category:Fan Fictions Category:Blog posts